Delinquents
by babbler
Summary: Subaru is a new teacher in a high school trying to learn the ropes. Delinquents like Fate aren't making it easy for her. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Enjoy and please review. Feedback helps my writing and gives me incentive to keep going.

* * *

September 12

12:30 PM

Teana Lanster's office

Teana POV

* * *

I collapsed into my chair and spun around a few times. Truly, the only good thing about being vice-principal is this chair and this chair alone. Nice black leather and fully reclining...oh, and air conditioner-chan.

Why does everything happen lunchtime? I suppose patience could be thinning since everyone's hungry but I'd be damned if I didn't lose half my lunch everyday to fights, irate parents, an irate teachers. Can't they wait until after school when I have more time?

I could hear music coming from Chrono's office next door. Our offices are sound proof, or in theory anyway, but slipshod construction and renovations meant that in practice I could hear him watching porn in there. I really hope that was all he's doing... but today, thankfully, I could only hear bloops and beeps from some game.

"Ai taichou!" Nanoha's voice was not quite mirthful.

"What do you want?"

"Can't two old buddies eat together? I don't hold a grudge that you only teach three classes a day when I have to suffer through all five. I'm not even mad you get to be vice-principal right out of college. Nyahahaha...I'm kidding." She wasn't.

"What game is Chrono playing?" We usually had a little contest to see who could guess first. Nanoha's way better at it than I.

"I have no idea...when are you going to start dating again?" Now there's a segue for you!

"Nanoha! People whine at me all day and now you've ruining my thirty minutes of peace!" There were reasons for high teacher turnover in other schools but our school's reason was spelt N-A-N-O-H-A.

"I'll set you up! You won't even have to worry about it." If she's involved I will worry very much. "You just haven't told me if you're gay for certain yet."

"That's it get out!" I pulled her out of her chair and pushed her through the door.

"Maybe..." I slammed the door before Nanoha could spew out any more nonsense.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Dammit! Now I have a class! I grabbed my bento and handouts and rushed for the upstairs classroom. You had to make sure to be very punctual for certain classes or there'd be no classroom left when you got there...this was one of them. Leave this class for fifteen minutes and I would expect nothing when I came back; as in black hole or God dividing by zero.

I nearly ran into the classroom and felt the need to yell "SAFE!" but I managed to catch the words in my throat. I think the class would have enjoyed it though. The usual suspects were yelling across the class and out of their seats. It only took a glance around the classroom to send them all scurrying. It reminded me of my old apartment. I'd go get something to drink in the middle of the night and in the kitchen I'd notice black splotches moving around my floor. Flick on the lights and the cockroaches would bolt for their hiding places...if only Nanoha wasn't such a slob.

"Sensei, can I go home. I'm not going to learn anything anyway." Ueki Kosuke raised his hand.

"How about you go ask Principal Harlaown if we can all go home and see how that goes. I'd love to be off early on a nice Friday like this." Ueki shivered. Chrono was useless, but at least he was scary. "Today we're starting the electricity chapter and before we can do anything intesting I need you all to copy down these notes." I started writing on the whiteboard.

The class wasn't completely silent. There were still a couple of students whispering but as long as they were fairly quiet I didn't mind. Not long ago you had to remove seven students to make this class teachable and now I could hear the clock tick.

There were three headaches in this class that I remedied somewhat. Kana Minami was a problem kid. She's like a gang leader and had a bunch of students at her beck and call that would do just about anything for her. All I had to do was take her out every now and then and go to a movie or festival and she was a whole different person in class. Nobue Itou on the other hand, I had to keep track of her homework for her and let her sleep in my office occasionally since she worked all the time to take care of her younger sister. A sleepy cranky Nobue ruined many a teacher's morning. The simplest of all, was Oozora Tsubassa. He was an avid football fan but when I tried to get him to join the school teams, he'd just sit on the side and watch. One day we started playing behind the gymnasium and he's asked me to ever since. Oozora is one of the biggest bullies around but he doesn't give me trouble anymore. Unfortunately, there were dozens of others.

I'm not a super teacher, it's just by batting average for problem kids this year is like .800...last year it might have been 0.025; through pure luck this year worked out for me. Social services keeps them alive and I help them survive school without adding to the teacher turnover rate. You can't solve parental abuse with an ice cream but I give it my all to see what works.

This room had a little nook that I placed an half dozen desks so teachers can send me students. They'd just sit in the nook and work away and I keep teaching my class; everyone happy.

"Can we have a pizza party if we get all get above 60 on this test?"

"Sure, but don't forget the second part of that deal."

"We know," they all said in unison, "every mark below 80 is ten minutes of detention."

"Why'd you give us pizza but detention too. More pizza no detention!"

"I'm so proud of you all for passing so I reward you with pizza but I want the marks above 80. I think some study time in detention would help you. Kana-chan, can you hand out this worksheet for me."

She bolted out of her seat and grabbed the stack of handouts. "Shut-up or you don't get one." Kana moved swiftly around the room.

"You bitc...why'd you take mine?"

"You drew a penis on it!" Kana yelled shoving the paper in his face.

"This is science too. It's like...biology. I can draw biology in science."

"If you can label all the parts I'll accept it. If not, you and me have a date in detention this evening." He was blanching as I spoke.

"I'll just erase it." He smiled timidly.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Wow that period went fast. I reminded the students that the sheet was for homework and collected my things. There was ten minutes before the next period so I headed for the staff room for some coffee.

* * *

Friday, September 12

1:30PM

RM: 230 TSAB School

Subaru POV

* * *

I stared out at the rows of delinquents sitting in front of me. They were completely ignoring me as if she wasn't even here. A couple of kids in the back were kicking each other across the aisles in some kind of weird game only they knew the rules to. Another group were throwing around a paper ball while two others tested out paper airplanes. A heavyset female and a blonde were staring at each other from opposite ends of the classroom; earlier I had to move them before they killed each other.

The drumbeat of a headache was pounding against my temples. I couldn't believe how bad these students were...though some of the teachers had warned me. I thought they were trying to frighten me to tell the truth; a game to pick on the cute newbie and try and scare her. I wish they had scared me more. It wasn't that these kids were bad, but they were very bad. If I were to leave the classroom for even a second then...to say it simply, illegal things would go down.

"Najakima sensei, can I use the washroom?" a girl sitting immediately in front of my desk asked. She was one of the few students not misbehaving and looked oddly serene amongst the chaos.

"Yes, you may." I couldn't help but smile at her. I followed her with my eyes as she walked to the door at the back of the classroom. She was my lone bright spot among the debris.

"Sensei, you're a dyke aren't you." I heard a voice to my right. I turned to see two burgundy eyes glowering at me. Earlier I had managed to separate the problems students and I placed this girl right up adjacent to my desk, but I don't remember why since so much had gone wrong this period. She was either the girl rolling cigarettes in her desk or the one sexually harassing the people next to her. I could probably get the whole lot of these students suspended, that is, if I knew their names and my probation teacher hadn't abandoned me.

"What?" It suddenly struck me exactly what she had said.

"I said you are a dyke," she said again coolly, eyes never straying from my own.

"That isn't a nice term to use... and no, I'm not!"

"Could have fooled me." She turned away and placed her head on her arms. I couldn't help but stare, and blush, at her audacity to look up and bold facedly say something like that right to my face. This girl had stood out from the moment she walked in the room. Someone had just finished yelling at her out in the hall for something when she walked into my room and smashed someone's face against a desk. I was preoccupied at that moment stopping a fight and only saw it out of the corner of my eye.

There was also that she was a foreigner with naturally bright blonde hair. Multiple earrings studded both ears and she had more in her face; which was probably more metal than in my Toyota. The seams in her uniform were coming unravelled and its texture looked smooth and threadbare like it had been in the wash far too many times. Despite her blouse, her skirt was so dark in colour and crisp looking it had to be brand new. Her skirt was also much to short, she was showing far more pearly thigh than she should be. She must be driving the boys crazy with her grade-B Zettai Ryouiki. Most of the other girls wore baggy socks that came to just below their knees.

Ding. Ding. Ding. My class quickly scurried out the door. The blonde was still there with her head on her arms so I think I'll leave her be. I hurried out of the room and was swept quickly along with the crowd to the staff room.

I collapsed into my seat. I had a ten-minute break before my next class and I would take the whole ten minutes if it killed me!

"What's wrong kiddo?" Someone rubbed my shoulders. Strong firm hands released the crinks and creaks from my back.

"I just had the 1-C's." I didn't know the full staff yet but I knew this voice sounded familiar.

"Nyahahaha. I take it didn't go well." Her laugh told me that the cute redhead, Nanoha Tachimachi was checking up on me. I think I could suffer through another class if it meant that I get a nice back message.

"It was horrible! I didn't think they'd be that bad...and I didn't know their names...and..." A few tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry." She pushed herself against me and hugged me tight. "Do you have a class now?"

"Yes..." I blurted out meekly.

"Teana!" Nanoha-sempai yelled across the room causing the girl to jump.

"What?" she sounded aggravated and when she turned I had to look away. Teana's glare was like a good scalding and there were no good scaldings. I'd prefer the hot cup of coffee in her hand to having that incredible super human glare turned on me.

"Can you do me a tiny favour?" She squeezed her arms together and bent forward to show off her...at least that what I think she was going for.

"I don't have all day. What kind of favour?" She drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair.

"Subaru-chan's having some trouble and her next class is a rough one. Can you take over it for her?"

"How exactly will this help Subaru-chan? She won't gain much from seeing me teach a tough class. You would be more suitable yourself." Somehow it felt like getting turned down for a date.

"So you'll cover my class for me if I cover her class for her...that sounded confusing."

"Yes..." before she could say anymore, the bell had rung and we three hastily exchanged lesson plans.

Nanoha-sempai was such a nice person. The overwhelming dread I had felt before had completely lifted and it was all thanks to my bubbly humming sempai. As we made the turn in the corridor and walked into the classroom, that sense of dread quickly returned.

Sitting in the front row was the blonde haired girl that had called me a dyke. My ears were starting to burn which meant my blood pressure was going up. I wonder if all the students from the previous class would cause this dread or maybe it was because of the personal attack.

"Sensei, you look really happy today,' someone said from the center of the classroom but I couldn't see who.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? It's Friday, it's beautiful out, and I'm teaching you wonderful kids." She was nearly bouncing as she cleaned the board. Anyone would make a statement like that ring hollow, but Nanoha made it work through sheer enthusiasm.

There was only a quiet hum in the classroom as Nanoha set about doing my lesson plan. Even with her back turned toward the students, they were looking towards the whiteboard, eager and waiting. All except the blonde who was resting on her arms again and staring out the window. I wasn't exactly eager to confront her about it.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha said in a singsong voice, "you should be copying down notes." Fate didn't move. "Fate!" The entire class jumped from the sudden increase in volume.

"What? I'm not bothering you. Leave me alone." She slammed her hands against the desk.

"Take out your book and start taking down notes. You can sleep after that." A thin smile traced Nanoha's lips and her eyes slid close. Fate slid a little further down in her chair and started to look for her book and pencil without complaint.

"She's so scary!" someone whispered.

"The older grades call her the 'white devil."

"Why?" One of the girls poked her friend with a pencil.

"...I have no idea."

Nanoha's glare, or smile, abruptly stopped the conversation, but it was an interesting aside none the less. Why did Teana say I would learn more from this 'white devil?' I'm nowhere near as bubbly and bouncy as she is! I can't even imagine perfecting that smile thing she has going on. I might have been bubbly once, but I've grown up a lot since I was a teenager.

"Now, with this worksheet I want full answers. None of this one word answer crap! The second page you'll be planning a newspaper's front-page. I can't see you having any problems with either so you can get started when you receive one." My eyes may have been playing tricks on me but it looked like she was surrounded by pink sparkles as she frolicked around handing out sheets.

"Sensei Najakima, how do you do this one?" It was the girl who had asked to use the washroom the period before. I hesitated; she was sitting in front of Fate who was glaring at me with her hand raised.

"What's a caption?" she asked pointing to the picture in the mock newspaper I had made up. I could feel Fate's eyes burning in to me from far to close.

This girl needed a tonne of help. She seemed to have never read a newspaper in her life, but why would you when the Internet and television gives you up to date information so quickly? I was still astounded that this girl could sit happily in front of a girl like Fate without some form of protection. If it were at night, I would cross the road to get away from her; heck, I'd do it in the daytime as well.

"You haven't even tried this assignment! Call me back when you have some work done." Nanoha brushed besides me has she talked to Fate. Just as quickly as she had come; she left to help another student.

"I'm not good with kanji."

"You have a dictionary you can use. I'm not translating that entire thing for you," Nanoha barked, that slight smile gracing her face again.

"I only need a few of 'em translated! It take like a minute. That fuc...that dy...grrr...teacher spent like fifteen minutes helping that idiot and you can't even bother to stop to help me!"

Bang! Fate punched the wall hard, sending up a small cloud of dust into the air.

"Lenstar Sensei is in room 208. Take you work and get out of my class." Nanoha was suddenly on top of her, that thin smile had dropped from her face completely.

I was half expecting a fight but Fate collected her things and left without a word. I can't remember things happening like this in my old school. The biggest thing I remember is someone kicking a teacher and that was an accident in soccer. I don't remember derogatory remarks and kids trying to hurt each other. I don't know if I'm cut out for this.

"Subaru-sensei, I want you to escort that little trouble maker to Teana-chan's...I mean Lanster-sensei's classroom. I think she might boot it if you don't follow her."

"Okay." I didn't like the idea of walking the empty halls with her right after she pelted some innocent drywall.

There was a small staff washroom across from the classroom and Fate was inside with the water running. As I got closer I could see blood speckled around the sink and swirling down the drain.

"Are you okay Fate-chan?" She just glared at me and left with a huff. As I followed her up the hall I couldn't help but notice her hand was turning bluish. I was worried it was broken, but I was afraid she'd explode at me if I spoke to her again. Fate was a head taller than me, and even with a broken hand, I wouldn't want to end up like that poor dry wall.

As we approached Teana-sempai's classroom Fate slowed down and stopped. She carefully straightened her skirt and adjusted her blouse. I could tell her hand was bothering her by just the way she was moving it. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down over her hand to hide the discolouration. She perched on the tips of her toes has she took a deep breath and then hesitantly knocked on the door.

Part of me was excited at this point. Teana-chan's third degree burn worthy glare turned on a worthy opponent.

Round 1: Fight!

The moment Teana opened the door, Fate's shoulders dropped and every bit of defiant attitude dropped out of her. Teana looked at her new charge but a sizzling smoking Fate I did not get.

"We only have fifteen minutes left so stay here and help out with this class." Teana ushered me into the classroom. "Supervise while I speak with Fate."

"Is sensei coming back?"

"She'll be back shortly."

"Yay!" the class cheered softly and then started their work again. Other than the noise of pencil against paper, it was so quiet I could hear the clock tick.

I jumped as blonde hair moved past my face. Fate took a seat in the front row and laid her head on her arms. The rest of the class paid her no attention. Not a single head looked up and the only words I could hear were "can I borrow your eraser," which was far from the "give me the f*#$en eraser you ^*%," I heard last class. Fate jumped and plunged into her book bag. She rooted around for a while and finally pulled out the worksheet Nanoha had given her and stared intently at it.

"Sensei, I need some help with this," she lifted her head and looked up at me, but I couldn't face her eyes. Luckily Teana emerged from somewhere and crouched by her seat.

"What are you doing?" Teana said softly, moving the paper on her desk so she could read it. This surprised me to say the least.

"I have a to make a newspaper but I don't know these kanji." Fate looked the older women in the eyes. Her gaze dropped to her lips and then lower still as blush filled her cheeks.

"Think about a newspaper in your head. What's at the very top?" Teana said gently, smiling at Fate.

"The name of the newspaper...and below that's the headline. Okay, I get it, but what about this one?"

"When there's a picture in the newspaper, there's usually a little box underneath with words in it. What's that box called? Like, we could have a picture of Fate-chan, and in the box would be 'Fate-chan needs to behave herself better in Tackmachi-sensei's class.'" Fate face turned several shades deeper red. "We'll talk about that later." Teana rubbed Fate's shoulder.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The scraping of chairs surprised me as all the students stood by their seats. In a single motion they all bowed. "Thank you Lanster-sensei!"

"Have a good weekend everyone!" Teana packed up her things.

"Lanster-sensei!" A male ran up to her desk holding a football. "Are you going to play with us?" He was smiling and bright eyed...I'm positive this was one of the kids that had done something extremely bad during my last class.

"I have some things to do in my office first and then I'll come play with you."

"Okay." He walked quickly out the door.

"Fate-chan, can you go to my office. I have to talk to Najakima-sensei."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now Subaru, what happened to the teacher that's supposed to be supervising you?" She was looking at some paperwork that seemed to be about my internship.

"Vice showed me around yesterday and told me I start teaching today and I haven't seem him since." He was supposed to let me watch him teach for a couple of weeks first.

"Chrono needs his neck wrung for putting you with Vice. I'm switching you to Nanoha. I'd take you myself, but I only teach part time since I'm vice-principal. I'll give Vice a good swift kick in the pants and get your paperwork sorted out. Don't worry about Monday. You'll be just following Nanoha around. I have to go. See you later." She waved has she ran out of the classroom and down the stairs.

That was an incredible weight off my shoulders. I would have had to do up five lesson plans tonight and a bunch of worksheets. The halls were deserted as I walked back to the staff room to pick up my things.

"Subaru!" Nanoha grabbed me from behind. "Vice certainly has a bunch of rough classes. Nyahahaha...I think he may be the cause though."

"Teana made you my supervising teacher!" Her hug felt so nice and warm.

"Yippee. I get a slave...um, helper for the next four months." She jabbed me in the side as we both walked into the staff room.

"How do you handle all those horrible students? I though I was going to cry."

"Feel free to move them around or make them stand out by the door. If something happens like with Fate today, send them to Teana. I'll be with you anyway so don't worry."

"What about Fate-chan?"

"You have to be hard on her or she won't do anything and make sure you keep your eye on her or...nyahahaha...bad things happen. Don't let her give you any crap!"

Author's note: I don't live in Japan and have never lived in Japan but I am very familiar with the school systems here in North America, so unless it's something CRITICAL, I don't want to hear about any tidbits about Japanese schools.

* * *

ALL reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

- Hopefully the next update will be quicker than this one. : )

* * *

October 15

7:50 AM

Teana Landster's office

Teana POV

* * *

"Argghh!" I slumped back into my chair. I would definitely have a nap later. Science prep room here I come…just three more hours.

"Are you coaching basketball?" Shammal asked, poking her head in through the half open door. Shammal had been the secretary here forever. If it weren't for her competence, Chrono would have been found out long ago.

"Hmm. It's more like babysitting until we find a replacement. I couldn't bouncy…what it called…dribble my way out of a paper bag." I'm lucky the seniors do everything and I just have to stand up and watch. If they ever had to see me dribble a basketball they would truly lose respect for me.

She pushed the door open further. "You're going to burn out if you keep this up. We're not even halfway through the school year yet!"

"But there's so much that needs to be done."

"Hahaha! What happens to us if you burn out? It's not like Mr. Principal is going to take up the slack."

"Hmm."

"You get here before I do and you're the last to leave. If you're coaching basketball on top of that… than I'm worried you'll never leave!" She patted my head as she laid the handout she had come in for on my desk. "Just stop coaching and find someone else. The girls will be disappointed but it's not your fault."

"Yes ma'am."

She punched me lightly. "Don't you ma'am me!" She turned to leave but then swivelled on her heel. "Hayate and Carim went to see you the other day but you weren't home. You should call them."

"Oh? How are they doing?" It had been nearly three months since I spoke to them; probably longer than that since it was just before final exams when Carim was fired.

"They're working through that 'just moved in together phase'." Shammal blushed lightly and I didn't really want to know what she was thinking about. Thankfully she doesn't think of me as a gossip or she might share those, quite possibly lurid, tidbits.

"Has Carim found work?"

"Umm…not yet. It's sorta difficult with the whole…you know." A couple of people were standing by her desk so she hurriedly went to see what they wanted.

"Teana!" Subaru's arms were suddenly around my neck and I was very glad I was in my office where no one could see. Something wet touched my cheek and Subaru's face pulled away. I have no idea how she sneaks up on me.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"That wasn't a kiss you big baby. In Europe everyone greets each other with a kiss."

"Subaru…" I'd known Subaru briefly in college and she didn't seemed to have matured in the last five years. "This is a school and I'm your boss. Public displays of affection aren't allowed here…we tell the kids that all the time! What do you think would happen if the other teachers acted that way?"

"…but you're my friend and no one can see us."

"Yesterday, you hugged me in the hallway after class. You're getting complacent."

"You're a big worry wort." She skipped away... as in like a little girl would do.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Arg! I didn't even have time to drink my coffee. I grudgingly took my things and made my way up the stairs to my classroom. The last few days they had been…well, bad for lack of a nice politically correct buzzword. As soon as I turn my back, they'd go nuts. Something had put the devil in them and it wasn't going away as quickly as it came.

The door was shut, and with this group of kids, that was never good. It wouldn't be the first time I'd open up a door and find students gathered around in a circle with the two students brawling in the center.

I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. These classrooms were well sound insulated, even though my office isn't for some reason, so the noise would hit you like a tidal wave.

Silence…I could feel my heart beat faster and I suddenly felt very hot. I looked around slowly, making sure no one was behind me, and dropped my things on the desk. Everyone was reading, drawing, playing with something quietly, or studying; after all they did have a test this period. I pulled my chair out and checked it but no one had left me any presents; you only sit on a tack once before you check every time.

The universe is ruled by chaos, not order, so to find a classroom in such a state of order rather than anarchy leads me to believe an intelligent hand is at work here. Kana was rolling her pencil across her desk and staring at Fate in a way that said, "What's next?" so I suppose it's not hard to pin down this abnormality. Fate had definitely coerced these kids somehow into being good and I don't want to know the specifics of what she would stick where and to whom.

"Everything off your desks except something to write with. I've been warning you this test was today for two weeks so I don't want to hear any whining and complaining." A couple of students thumped their heads against their desks.

"Sensei, can I hand them out?" Kana waved her hand in the air and I motioned for her to take them.

With everyone diligently waiting for their tests I took out the register to do attendance. Scanning down the list of names there only seemed to be one absentee.

"Let me hand out the other half." I heard a familiar whisper.

"No." Kana said curtly, turning up her nose.

"Teacher's pet." Fate growled.

Kana smiled wickedly and whispered something in Fate's ear and then went back to handing out the papers. I finished checking the last few names off the register. A paper hit the floor in front of my desk.

"Fate! I was kidding!"

I bolted out of my seat as the rest of the test papers came raining down. Fate grabbed Kana by the throat and tried to punch her lights out but the smaller girl luckily slipped and fell across the desk behind her. I grabbed the two and flung them apart. Fate was blood red.

"Fate! Take your test and go to the office! I'll deal with you later."

The anger had already left her and she looked around the classroom in embarrassment. She picked up her test, and with her head lowered, slowly made her way out the door.

"Kana!"

"Eep." She was picking up the papers that she dropped and then dropped them again; her hands too shaky too grasp them tightly.

"Come with me!" She took a few steps back, the colour draining from her face. "The rest of you keep writing if you have a test. You'll get some extra time at the end of the class if you don't." For the second time in ten minutes there was complete silence in the classroom.

Kana was cowering away from me and I had the sudden impulse to grab her by the collar but luckily I only motioned her toward the door. Teachers lost their license for doing things like that these days.

Kana was trembling so hard her pigtails were swaying.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She rubbed her eyes and unexpectedly buried her face in my chest with a tight hug. This was a difficult position to be in from a teacher's standpoint. She didn't look like she was faking these tears and I want to comfort her but I could lose my job if misunderstandings arose, so I stood there impotently being hugged with my hands by my side. Something is wrong when I'm in a situation like this and all I can think of is the legal aspects and not the helping the child in front of me.

"Why did Fate get mad like that? What did you say to her?"

"I don't wanna say. F…Fa…Fate…Fate…" She sobbed.

"Don't you blow your nose in my shirt."

She sputtered and I could feel her chest heave as she tried to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Did you say something mean to her?"

"I was joking…but…Fate-chan didn't take it good."

"You don't say."

"Hehehe…" She finally pulled away from me. "I'm sorry."

"You need to tell Fate that. The first chance you get, you're apologizing to her and she'll do the same."

"Can you be around for that? I afraid she's going to beat the shi…stuffing out of me."

I plopped into the chair at my office and spun around a few times. I'm so glad I have an office and I'm not stuck in the teachers lounge with everyone talking and bothering me. I wonder if it was in good faith to have a test when an event like that happened? At the very least it wasn't fair to Kana and Fate…I wonder where she went…the little bugger?

"Lanster-san," Chrono knocked loudly on my door. "You're doing the assembly later this week." Chrono jaw was tightly closed and his eyes were narrowed. I wonder if he always has that look on his face? Like when he's at the grocery store or kissing his wife.

I had to suppress a giggle. "I thought that was the principal's job." I can't believe he's trying to pass this off on me."

"It's whomever job I say it is."

"So what exactly is your job, other than playing Mario, and making me do yours."

"I have lots of tasks, like making sure my teachers aren't fired for their very public display of affection with interns. I don't think parents would appreciate THAT type of affection in their school."

He smiled triumphantly and narrowed his eyes some more before walking out.

"I don't think they'd appreciate Maria Ozawa's climatic performances on school owned property either," I muttered. He turned his head towards me like he was going to say something but simply left instead.

Chrono had left behind a tape of last year's assembly. I have no idea why they taped it, but here it was sitting on my desk, beckoning me to watch it. I think he conned Signum somehow into doing it last year. Maybe he made a tape specifically for conning teachers into doing his work every year.

Suddenly billowing blonde hair surrounded me and I tensed for what I knew was coming. "Oof!" Fate latched on to me in a bear hug that would rival hugs from actual bears. Four walls do wonders for preventing misinterpretations, and with all the hugs I've been getting today I'm glad 2/3 have been in my office.

"I'm sorry."

"I know it's hard Fate, but you have to stop letting people set you off. You're the one who's going to get punished in the end."

"That isn't fair," she said softly.

"You of all people should know life isn't fair."

* * *

Kenta's Pub

10:28 PM

Subaru (POV)

* * *

I hesitantly opened the pub door and the smoked hit me like a hard slap across the face. I wish all the places in this ward were non-smoking. It was crowded with all the stools taken up and a fair number of booths. Drinking on a Wednesday night reminded me of all those nights, when I was only supposed to have 'one drink', back in college. Drunken chemistry labs the next day were fun though.

"Hi." Nanoha greeted me with a pat on the bum. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to get a booth." She motioned toward the back wall with both hands in what I think was a flight attendant impression. She was wearing a little red cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly with her hair in ponytail. I wonder if she was meeting someone? Before I could even commit her dress to memory she pulled me through the crowd, apologizing as she went.

The booths were hardwood with cracked leather for cushioning, but comfortable all the same, even if it looked like a million butts had sat there.

"I want some whiskey but this is a school night…want a beer?"

"It's 10:30! I still have work to do when I get back."

"Come on you party pooper! I didn't complain when you dragged me to all those parties in college." She tilted her head slightly and batted her eyes at me.

I'll give her that one. It was way easier to get her drunk than Teana…that doesn't sound right…

Nanoha suddenly rushed from her seat and no sooner had she left than two beer appeared on our table and she was back again. "Drink this and shut up or I fail you…No, don't shut up, just don't complain any more. Nyahahah."

"Do you think if I just suddenly asked Teana for a date, she say yes?"

"She's so far in the closet you'll scare her and then it'll never happen."

"So what do I do?" I didn't feel like having a beer but I forced myself to take a taste. I wonder if Nanoha drinks every night of the week?

"If I were you I'd butter her up but keep it a little spicy so you don't end up in the friend block. If you end up in the friend block, it's all over." Nanoha placed her hand gently on mine.

"How do I do that?" So if I'm too direct she'll run away, yet I still have to convey that I want her?

"Ooh! Her birthday is in a couple of days. I'll take her out and you cook something for her while she's gone!"

"That actually sounds good."

"What do you mean 'actually sounds good,' you little twerp." She thrust forward trying to punch me but her arm came up several inches short. "I have a lot more experience in this than you!"

"Yeah, I heard you 'ran up the flagpole' quite a few times."

"What?"

"Nothing…Nothing. Just hearsay."

"Wait, who was saying that? I like befriending people! There is nothing wrong with that. What does "run up the flagpole" even mean? I could understand 'been around the block a few times' and even if they said I was the village bicycle, but what does that expression mean?"

"Nanoha?" I kicked her under the table. "How do I make the dinner spicy?"

Nanoha slipped over into my side of the booth. "Just use yer noggin. Touch her and see how she reacts." She put her hand on mine again. "Stare into her eyes like they're the most beautiful in the world…but not so much that it's creepy. Laugh at her jokes and touch her some more."

"Touch her?"

"Don't gab her ass or anything! Just touch her thigh if you're sitting next to her or rub you foot against her leg. Maybe if you don't mention the whole dating and romance part of things you won't spook her."

"Nanoha?" Her left hand was on mine but her right…"Why are you feeling me up…and if you start staring into my eyes I'm going to…um…shift over here farther." I didn't really want to be on Nanoha's bad side when she did my evaluation next week, plus she's kinda scary.

"Oh come on you big baby." She moved over to her side of the booth again. "Umm…in the right hand corner of this place, what do you see?" Her mood changed abruptly and she slumped down while she spoke.

I peaked out around the corner of the booth but it was hard to see so I stood up. Through the smoke and low lighting I could make out a couple playing pool. There was a bright light illuminating the pool table, which cast the rest of the small room in shadow, so all I could see was midsections and arms.

"I can't see them."

"Wait for one of them to make a shot." She took a long drink from her glass.

"No sooner than the words had left Nanoha's mouth, one of the girls leaned in adjusting her cue, her blonde hair glowing under the intense light. A cigarette was hanging out of the corner of her mouth and her usually wild hair was tied back into a ponytail…it was Fate. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a band I didn't recognize plastered on the front and jeans with the knees ripped out; classic bad girl look. All she needed to complete the piece was a leather jacket…maybe with spikes or something on the shoulders and a skull on the back.

Beside her was rail thin girl wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts and also looking thoroughly out of place standing besides Fate.

"I don't know if you know her name yet but the girl she's swinging around is Kana."

"Whaa…what do we do?"

"Starlight breaker!" Nanoha aimed her hand in the approximate location of Fate and pretended to fire.

"Um…maybe you shouldn't have anymore?" I pulled her nearly empty glass away.

"Nyahaha…I was watching this stupid show earlier…anyway, there's not much we can do. I'll talk to her guardian tomorrow."

Teana's door was right in front of me. I unlocked it as quick as I could and stormed in. "Sorry for intruding!" If someone would have spoken back I think I might have jumped out the window, but I said it anyway.

"Wow!" Her apartment was like one big room. The television and couches were next to the entrance and separated from the kitchen by an island with stools in front of it. There were three doors to the right that I imagine are bedrooms and the bathroom…must resist prying…into…personal space…arggg.

I peaked into one of the doors. There were clothes strewn all around the room. Black denim jacket…leather pants…fishnets…I didn't think she was this kind of girl? I could feel my cheeks burning a little. Is that a school uniform peaking out over there? I closed the door. I really shouldn't be peaking.

I tiptoed inside. It wasn't like there was anyone home but it still felt like when I was eight and I go sneaking into Ginga's room. I can remember hiding under her bed and reading her magazines, which she caught me doing once, but I don't know who was more suprises. I think the only time I was more embarrassed was back in college when I walked in Nanoha's room and a naked girl was tied to her bed and she was wearing a magical girl outfit…befriending her I guess.

In front of the closet and my fantasy material, was a bunch of metal on a piece of cardboard. Um…why would Teana keep car parts in her room? Maybe I should leave.

Crash! I walked into the small end table as I closed Teana's door. I've always had quick reflexes so it wasn't hard to stabilize. There was a pack of cigarettes poking out of the little glass candleholder and a zippo lighter beside it. I didn't know Teana smoked. You could learn a lot about someone in a couple of minutes.

I walked over to the island and put the groceries down. Nanoha would have Teana for two hours…which should be plenty of time. How am I going to time this? I'm an idiot so it'll definitely take twice as long…

Casserole first… definitely… since the lobster only takes about fifteen minutes. I hope this turns out well. I should have made Nanoha help me, but I guess I'd still need a distraction.

* * *

Teana's apartment building stairwell

7:25 PM

Teana POV

* * *

"Let me cook for you." Fate's face turned nearly the colour of her crimson eyes.

"I'll cook."

"It's your birthday! Let me cook for you! It'll be something special."

"Oh? Well you be adding lobster to the usual instant noodles?" Fate reeked of fumes from her bike, if she insists on cooking I'm going to make her shower first.

She waited for me to catch up and then looped her arm around my waist. "Then how about we go out someplace? Have something tasty…" She threw open the door to the apartment and gently, with a slight movement, pulled me forward into her arms so that our noses were nearly touching. "Come back here and have some champagne…"

Crash!

It was hard to see what had made the noise while hanging off of Fate, but I could feel her muscles tense up and that scared me a little. Her lips were still trembling but the smile was gone.

"Nakajima-sensei," she said completely devoid of emotion. At this I pulled away from Fate to see for myself, and sure enough, Subaru was standing there, as red as Fate had been a few moments ago, with a broken plate on the floor.

"Hi…I-I- I cooked some-something for your birthday. " She forced a smile.

"Better check your valuables Teana." Fate dropped her jacket on the couch.

"Fate. Mouth. Closed. I wasn't expecting to see you here Subaru-chan." She flinched as she placed the apron on the little hook she got it from.

"I I have tooo go." She brushed some lint off her back skirt and straightened her blouse.

"Oh, you're all dressed up. Where are you going tonight?"

"Just out with…Ginga."

"There's dyke bars around here?"

"Bye Landster-san…Testarossa-chan." She bowed, opened the door, and closed it gently behind her.

That was weird. Subaru blushing was weird and on top of that her completely falling apart was even weirder. This was a girl who's clothes they stole while she was in the shower at college and she 'd chase them, completely naked, through the building. Seeing her blush was like Fate…which reminds me.

"What did you just say to you teacher?" I kept my voice low and my tone even.

It was Fate's turn to blush as she chewed something, uncomfortably avoiding my glare.

"DO you realize how offensive 'dyke' is?"

"It slipped out…"

"That word shouldn't even be in your head to slip out. You're apologizing to her tomorrow morning."

"She annoys me so muc.."

"Do you know what annoys me?"

"Ah…" She gulped visibly, a shudder running down her spine, "Yes ma'am." She sat down at one of the stools and began to eat. I had to set her straight but I hate seeing her down. She'd been smiling more lately.

I hesitantly walked around the island to survey my kitchen. The sink was filled with unwashed dishes caked with god knows what and the counter was cluttered with more of the same. I don't think I used this many dishes in a week. Even Fate managed far better than this. Drip. Drip. Brown liquid dripped down onto the tip of my nose. I'll look up later…

On the other hand, there was also lobster tails and…casserole of some sort…Subaru went through a lot of trouble for this. I'll have to remember to thank her properly next time I see her. I should have gotten her to stay and enjoy it…and maybe convinced her and Fate to clean up mess.

"Oi, Teana-chan. You left your phone in my car. Mmmmmm. Something smells good. I wonder who cooked it for you. Hehehe." Nanoha suddenly appeared behind me.

"Want a drink you collaborating dumbass?"

"Nyahahaha…I guess one drink on a weeknight won't hurt…Ummm?" Where did Subaru go?" She sat down besides Fate and grabbed a fork.

I grabbed a six-pack out of the fridge and sat to the table. I'd already had a drink with Nanoha earlier but from just the feel of the cold bottle in my hand, I knew this one would be amazing.

"Get your own…there's plates right there!" Fate pushed Nanoha away.

"…but I'll have to walk all the way around. I want some now!"

* * *

Please rate and review. I appreciate all input.

P.S: I couldn't find Teana's actual birthrate anywhere so if you know her birthrate…try to make believe it's October 17th just for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

Subaru's Apartment

7:40 AM

Subaru POV

* * *

Packed by the door, in a messy collection, were the many things I needed for the day. I had several work sheets to give back, an essay, and a journal for Teana…It's so obvious that Fate was living with Teana, how could I not have noticed it the moment I walked into her apartment. I guess my professors were right when they said I was a little dense. Fate turns into a little pussycat when Teana's around and she was blatantly looking down her shirt the other day! Seeing their lips so close made me sick! I can feel my body tensing up just thinking about it.

"What? 7:45 already?" I checked through my things again and scooped them up

and ran for the car. Did I take my journal? It's too late now even if I never. I started my car and raced out onto the road.

There was so much traffic. How could fifteen minutes make that much of a difference? I flicked on the radio; if there was something holding up this highway I wanted to know about it…I already learned my lesson last week.

"Low APR financing on all Nissan vehicles. Nissan Teanas as low as 700,000 yen…"

Teana's always so strict and stern with everyone. Why is she so lenient with Fate? That girl is probably the biggest delinquent in school! Probably selling drugs out of Teana's apartment for all she knows. She goes to a bar, who knows what else she does that she's not suppose to?

Honk! Honk!

I narrowly missed a Wingroad as I swerved into the school's parking lot. I hope that wasn't Chrono's car. I pulled in a parking space still shaking from the near miss. The car next to mine was a blue sedan…which I think is Teana's…MUST RESIST...URGE TO KEY…CAR. I shoved my keys into my jacket pocket. I had too much stuff to carry anyway.

* * *

Teana's Office

8:30 AM

Teana POV

* * *

"How come you have to do this assembly Teana-chan?" Nanoha was sitting on my desk and swinging her legs.

"The grand master demands it." I wonder what he'll be doing this hour? He always says he has meetings but just about all parents come to see me and both Shamal and I handle the most of the administration functions. Shamal should be paid more and Chrono much less…if at all really.

"What do you think…" I looked up from my assembly notes and noticed Nanoha had slipped into a chair and looked engaged in a book. When Nanoha was quiet, I didn't bother her. It was a lesson I had learned a long time ago.

I read over my notes once more making sure I knew the dates for the upcoming holidays and events. I already had this all memorized but I couldn't help myself. Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach totally oblivious to the fact that I've been teaching for years. How could those butterflies be so clueless?

"Here my journal." A folder fell onto my desk and I nearly knocked my chair over as I jumped back. When was Subaru ever quiet enough to sneak up on me? Then again, she'd hugged me from out of nowhere the other day.

"Ah." I briefly leafed through the journal. "Oh yeah! Thank you for the meal last night. It was great." The mess she had left behind truly wasn't though. I'm going to have to paint my ceiling to get rid of that brown stain. I wonder what she exploded?

"I'm sure you enjoy eating Fate more…I mean her cooking. Hehe."

"Fate isn't past the instant ramen stage yet."

"Are you teaching her? I can see the two of you now all hot and sweaty, thrusting and fingering to make that perfect…hehehe."

What was she even talking about? This would be the point where Nanoha started picking on me as well but she was still just obliviously reading the book.

"Why are you here so early all the time Teana?" She flicked Nanoha's ear. Nanoha ignored it and kept on reading.

"I coach basketball…coaching probably isn't the best word." One of the girls struck me square in the face with a ball I was supposed to catch. It wasn't my proudest teaching moment. "Everyday it gets harder to get out of bed that early! I hope they find a coach soon."

"Why don't you just have a tumble with Fate? If I had that Ferrari, I'd be riding it all morning long."

Do I need some decoder ring with this girl? What cereal would I even get it in? I suppose is the logical answer would be Fruit Loops.

"Nanoha, can you help me out? I think all the noxious gas our kids spew out has gotten to her. Though it could be the radon seeping into the building…but that usually causes lung diseases and stuff."

"Shush, I'm reading."

"I'm just saying," Subaru said, putting her hands behind her back and walking toward the door, "F**KING Fate should cure whatever ails ya."

…I fell back into my seat. What was that? Did she really just yell that out?

Nanoha was still just sitting there reading …or were her cheeks a little more red than normal? Shamal hadn't said anything and Chrono is in his office. Did I just imagine her saying it? Surely, there be someone chewing my ear off…or Subaru's at least if that actually happened.

I walked to the door and looked out at Shamal, who looked back at me, and I back at her….

"Nanoha? Was Subaru just in here?" Maybe that leak in the exhaust had opened up again in my car. Oooh! I could use that excuse to explain the basketball incident earlier as well. The gradual degradation of my brain function would explain a lot of things really.

"Oh, look at the time. Nyhahaha. I have to get something in the staff room." She raced out the door so fast she left a ghostly image of herself behind like in one of those Looney Tunes cartoons.

I wonder what other amazing things I'll see now that I'm actively losing my marbles one by one.

I stared out at the 200 senior high school student, whom in equal measure, stared back at me with disinterest, boredom, and anguish. They all had the exact same lecture every year.

"Good morning everyone." My voice boomed out from the huge speakers on both sides of the stage.

"GOOD MORNING LANSTER-SENSEI." I must have looked a little shocked because some of the kids had started laughing. I wasn't expecting that. Boos would have been expected…but not this.

"Unfortunately your principal couldn't be here today. He was called away to defend the mushroom kingdom. With any luck, we won't hear back from him for a while." They all knew Chrono kept gaming systems in his office even though he told them it was for when his little brats came to visit him in his office on the weekends. The hard work of Shamal and I, kept his reputation good, unfortunately.

I waited for the chorus of giggles to subside. I could do this in my sleep. It was the same old stuff I'd heard a million times back when I was in school. Why did they take away an entire period just to tell everyone the rules again? These are senior high students! They've been following these rules for the past six years! A perfectly good teaching hour wasted for all.

I tried to keep everything short and to the point but it looked like there were already some sleepers among this bunch…namely Subaru.

"Signum's now going to talk to you about the new fitness program were implementing at the school. Please give her the same respect you gave myself. Oh, I almost forgot! The principal wishes to speak with the choir members in the library after the assembly…that is if he's back from saving the princess by then."

I walked off the stage. I wonder if I'm ruining my image by making them laugh. Kids listened better when they thought you might make the occasional joke… or could be pants-wettingly scary like Nanoha.

"Hey," someone patted me on the shoulder, "Harlaown-san wants to talk to you."

I peeked out around the side of the stage and looked for his blue mop of hair. I didn't expect him to actually show up. Out of all the assemblies we've done, since I was here, he hasn't attended a single one.

Finally I saw him standing next to a brightly blushing Subaru. A dark scowl contorted his face and he seemed to be scouring the stage for something but hopefully not me.

As quietly as I could, I made my way over to him. He motioned me toward the door.

"What's this about?" I asked, stepping out into the hallway as he pulled the door through behind us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you always undermining me like this behind my back!"

"You're this mad over that little joke?" His face suddenly became deep at my reply.

"I don't appreciate my staff disparaging me in front of everyone! It's the most unprofessional thing I've ever seen."

"That's quite a stretch…"

"What was Fate Testarossa-chan doing in your car this morning?"

"I saw her walking so I gave her a ride." It wasn't a lie. Every morning Fate walks to my car and I give her a ride.

"Not good enough! Especially from you…that girl's always in your office and then there's all that other crap about you…if it was someone else I might believe it but not from you."

"What other crap?" It felt like someone jabbed me in the stomach and didn't take their fist away. That sudden contraction and that tingling feeling sweeping through my veins. What was being said about me behind my back?

"You KNOW very well what I'm talking about. Nanoha is probably the most beloved teacher here…and the most professional too. You should take a lesson from her! You've got a bad reputation and it just keeps getting worse…if this keeps up I'm going to have to let you go."

"…"

"Go have a nap or something. You look awful."

I wonder what caused that? I wanted to smash his stupid face into the display case, but I just couldn't get my arms to work. The thumping of my heart in my ears drowned out all noise on my way back to the office. Maybe I really should go to science room and have a nap. No one uses it anyway.

I punched the button for the air conditioner and sat down. How could Chrono be this stupid? I'm not doing anything wrong…not really. If someone jumps me with a hug what am I supposed to do about it?

I had to finish writing up a handout, but the computer was useless when I was this mad. You try typing with your tightly balled fists and see how it turns out. All I could do was sit there and stare at the screen with the vein on my forehead about to explode.

Ding Ding Ding

The bell brought me out of my stupor. The room was freezing so I turned the air conditioner off and starting fixing my spelling mistakes from earlier. I selected the science room printer and hit print. It's always difficult to find a working printer in this school but the science room's always worked and I had to get the magnets for the activity I was going to do.

The science room, math room, and French room were all in a wing of the building above the gymnasium. Walking up the stairs I could already hear noises from the gym. No one came here since it was always so noisy and the rooms were cramped and without air conditioning. The constant thump thump thump of basketballs didn't add to the ambiance

The science room had that burning smell to it from the chemistry materials they used to have in there. I guess no one realized that keeping all those chemicals in a small-unventilated room wasn't a very good idea…and that was only four years ago.

I swung the door open and plunged in. This was like pulling off a band-aid; something you had to do quickly. Get in and get out. That was the point where Nanoha usually appeared from nowhere to take a dig at me… she must be busy at the moment.

The smell wasn't too bad now with the ventilation running…

A set of blue eyes and another of crimson peered back at me in darkened room. The only light came from the doorway since the room lacked a window, it took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust…and then I saw two unmoving forms pressed tightly against each other in various states of undress. The blonde was topless and pressed hard against the school's beloved most professional teacher. Her clothes were hanging off and even in the darkness I could see blush filling her cheeks

…so was this the lesson Chrono wanted me to learn?

The blonde's eyes went wide and she quickly withdrew her hand from between the older women's legs. Her lips started moving but if she said anything it didn't register as I took a step backwards and closed the door. I have a class to get to anyway. We can do the magnet activity tomorrow.

Getting home before 4:00 is quite weird; hell, getting home before 6:00 most days is a luxury. I took a taste of my beer and tried to sink myself further into soft confines of my couch. Something my mentor once said to me came to mind about days like this: "In this profession, some days you come home and need a bottle of wine, and then some other days… you need two!"

Chrono must be a total idiot. I wonder what would happen if I went to the school board? I took another long drink.

Then again, I'm living with an underage girl and I can already see Chrono on the news telling everyone that I'm always hugging and touching the kids. There's no way I can win out of this. Even if they find me completely innocent, I'd probably be blacklisted, they'd stick Fate in a foster home, and that's not even counting the police investigating me as a potential sexual predator.

Bang! Bang! Came a knock on my door and I sat bolt upright nearly knocking over several empties on my coffee table. Who the hell could that be? I grudgingly made my way to the door.

"Teana-chan!" Hayate grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's….nice…to…see…you…too."

"Hayate? I think she's dying love." Carim pushed her way between us. "What did I tell you?"

"The only things I remember you telling me are things I shouldn't say in polite company…does Teana-chan count as polite company?" Hayate smiled and twirled her way over to the couch.

"She'll be the death of me." Carim wiped her forehead, obviously a little winded from the walk up the stairs, and sat besides her lover.

Even though the two were now in private, Carim appeared to be hesitant to sit close to Hayate. It makes me wonder how they were caught in their little love affair in the first place. No one knew anything until Chrono blew up and fired her; suddenly and out of nowhere.

"Teana, I've heard you've got a Ferrari around the house now." A lopsided smile crept across her face.

"What? I have a Toyota." A cheap one at that I didn't add.

"No, no, no. I mean you're _living_ with a younger women." The way she said _living _made me feel like a shower. She definitely didn't mean mere roomies.

"She lives with me! We aren't _living _together." That vein on my forehead was throbbing again.

"Has she done the hadaka apron for you yet. It certainly brightens my day." Carim smiled at the now slightly blushing Hayate.

The only thing that could have made this conversation more awkward would be if we were all in the nude. I wonder if I started stripping off clothing would they leave quicker? On second thought they'd probably stick twenty-dollar bills in my underwear?

"You are quite lucky to be living together. It's difficult to rendezvous when everything is against you." She put her hand on my knee in a knowing way and I in turn took a long drink. I'll need something stronger if this keeps up.

"We almost got caught so many times! Hehehe. It's so hard to hear anybody with that sexy British voice in my ear."

"The science room, the little shed behind the gym, and the janitor's closet way over by the science lab are definitely the best places, but I supposed you already found some little nooks yourself."

"Carim, she has a sound proof office." Two big smiles turned toward me. Were they doing this for torment or did they actually think I'm dating Fate? Now I remember why I avoided them the last few months.

"You should be telling this to Nanoha, **NOT ME**." There was definitely enough venom in my voice to kill a small moose.

"FATE-CHAN!" Hayate jumped over the couch and grabbed the girl.

"Hayate! What did I tell you not twenty minutes ago. Let the poor girl go!" Carim bounded out of the chair, or least she tried to bound, but it took several tries for her to get up off the deep recesses of my leather couch. Her bounding days were behind her now. If anything, she was more like an arthritic buffalo than a gazelle, but don't tell her I said that.

Fate avoided my glare but she let Hayate drag her over to the loveseat. They were whispering about something lurid and Fate's face told the story with a deep blush; sweat already dripping off of her chin.

Fate reached for one of my beer and simultaneously, Carim and I moved the case out of her reach. That reaction was sort of funny for me. Carim would break all kinds of laws and rules pursuing Hayate, but she'd stop Fate from have a beer (not that I would let her have one anyway).

Finally, there was someone more uncomfortable than me in the room.

"How long have you been living with Teana-chan?" She tried to ask casually, but there was a slight smile on her face.

"A…a…about a month." Hayate was still whispering in her ear, but now there little filthy topic was draining colour from her face rather than adding it.

"Anyway, it has been nice bothering you again Teana-chan. We should do this again sometime." Carim eased herself out of the chair and grabbed her lover by the ear. I don't think she liked Hayate tightly embracing Fate nor the sexual like gratification that she was getting out of torturing her the poor girl.

Fate remained stationary until the two had said their goodbyes and the door was tightly closed behind them. Only then, did she slowly turn to catch my eyes, and she welted like a flower in the noonday sun.

"I'll make us some dinner. What would you like to eat?"

"Are…are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad that you're doing something incredibly stupid. Even though I should probably go to the police about this." I rummaged through the fridge.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm sixteen! I'm not a naïve little moron and she didn't rape me."

I turned the burner on high. I guess it'll be curry tonight. "Nanoha shouldn't be involved with you…it's just not right."

"Carim-san and Hayate-sempai dated in high school…"

"Carim ended up fired and Hayate almost had to switch schools right before finals." I still hear the kids gossip about them yet.

"No one's going to find out! You've been with Nobue and Kana…and…"

"I WHAT?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far. The next chapter will probably take another month since I'm very busy at the moment.

Please review! I want to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

Kenta's Pub

Subaru

10:30 PM

Subaru and Ginga

* * *

"You should slow down. You have school tomorrow." Ginga patted Subaru's unmoving head..

"Nanoha and Teana'sss teaching my classssses tomorrow." Subaru took another long drink.

"Subaru…Subaru? Look at me." She pulled her sisters chin up to look her in the eyes. "You're boss isn't going to like you completely hungover…or probably even still drunk, tomorrow."

"Teana's my bosssss."

"Wow…so your situation is a little complicated…but isn't she just the vice-principal?"

"Yeah, but ssshe's the one that makesss the times run on train."

Ginga leaned back in the stall. Subaru 's a happy person and an even happier drunk! For her to be this far down, Teana must have broken her heart completely. The bartender kept looking over at them in between watching the baseball game on the tiny television beside the bar. She didn't know if Subaru was a regular patron or not but he looked concerned. The only other person in the place was a young woman playing pool that didn't even look old enough to have her driver's license.

Liquid splashed against Ginga's arm as a wave of amber liquid spread across the table. Subaru, head flat against the table, poured the remainder of the drink into her mouth.

"Subaru!" Gina hastily reached for the roll of paper towels on the adjacent table.

"It went up my nose." She didn't move.

"Come on! Stand up!" Ginga pulled her from the booth. "Subaru you're soaked. Go get cleaned up while I dry off the table…and your coat…and your purse…Arg!"

Subaru felt better standing up. The sickly warm feeling she had while sitting was gone, maybe it was the beer running down her shirt, but she was energized.

She walked back to the bathroom, staggering as she went, and then stopped abruptly…well, she staggered forward a half step, and almost fell over sideways, but the jest of it is that she stopped because something had caught her attention.

There was a blonde headed girl playing pool with another that looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on. She staggered over closer knowing that the last time she was here Fate had been there too even though it was late on a school night.

The girl was leaned over the table about to take a shot…

"Fate!"

The blonde haired girl jumped and cue slipped out of her hand and went sailing across the room.

"What do yoou think you're doing ere in this bar?"

Fate smiled a little as the smell of alcohol wafted pass her nose. "Does Teana know you're here? I can't believe your drunk off your ass on a school night." She walked over to pick up her cue again.

"I'm not drunk! I just wasteded a beer on myself." Subaru tried to stand as straight as she could.

"Go piss up a tree. You bother me enough at school." She leaned over to take her shot once again, resting the cue on the base of her thumb. "Crap, Kana we gotta start over. I messed up the balls." She took out the triangle and plopped the balls inside it.

"Nakajima sensei? Fate-chan isn't in a good mood. You should go before she hits you," Kana whispered as she passed Subaru.

"Why ain't ya home studyin'." Subaru dismissed Kana with a wave of her hand.

Fate twitched then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Something about Subaru just made her angry. She definitely be banned and they'd call the cops if she smashed the pool stick over Subaru ugly face. Not to mention, there'd be even bigger price to pay since it was her teacher even if she was an intern. Kana would be caught up in the mess as well and she didn't have a criminal record…yet. She opened her eyes again.

She pulled the cue back and sent the ball rocketing toward the triangle of balls. Fate sucked at the break shot and this held true as most of the center balls stayed where they were. "Your shot Kana."

"Ssso you're just going to ignore me?"

Fate took a taste of her drink. She had to drive Kana home and she wouldn't go with her if she drank anything. Besides, she remembered all too well waking up one morning with her head plastered to her pillow with blood and picking the gravel out of her face, that alcohol and driving didn't go together. That lesson involved a cartwheel(s) (she couldn't quite remember due to alcohol or head trauma if it involved more than one) at 30 km/hr and Fate was smart enough to extrapolate that even if it was on a petal bike…attached to a rope being pulled behind a car, that drinking and driving didn't go together.

"It'sss late Fate. You ssshould go home. I bet Teana's waiting to F^ck your brains out. Why would you keep her waitin'?" Subaru clenched her teeth.

Kana gasped. "Sensei!" She took a couple of steps to her right to put herself between the two women.

Fate took another sip of her drink. Subaru's mouth was moving but no words were coming out, "just like when you teach me," she mused quietly to herself. Subaru had come to the wrong conclusion somehow and she was too drunk to be told otherwise. She passed the cue off once again to Kana.

Kana hesitated. Nakajima-sensei looked extremely angry but was behaving herself. Fate, on the other hand looked sort of amused for some reason, and seeing this she lined up her shot smiling to herself. Fate, for once, wasn't letting someone get to her.

Kana pushed the cue forward causing the white ball to jump slightly and completely missing the 5 ball she was aiming for. She'd have to ask Fate for lessons. Fate smelt so good tonight maybe she'd….she quickly handed the cue off to Fate and turned her face from the girl.

Subaru was so close to Fate that they were nearly touching. She couldn't hear what the older woman was saying, Fate's knuckles were turning white and her face was filling with colour.

"SUBARU! What the hell are you doing?" A flash of red streaked across the bar and Subaru moved four feet in an instant.

"Twana-chan?" Subaru said, drunkenly trying to make sense of the redhead suddenly in front of her…cringing at her cheeks being pulled in opposite directions.

"Were you trying to pick a fight with her?"

"No…OW!"

"You're loaded aren't you." Teana stared into the other girl's eyes.

"Aw lwittle bwit (a little bit)."

"I can't believe you got drunk on a school night and tried to pick a fight with a child! A child Subaru! Argg! You're so….frigging dense!" Teana looked around the nearly vacant bar before letting her eyes settle on the two underage girls besides her. "Kana…Fate…I'll get to you in a minute." Both girls shuddered and took two cautious steps back.

"Subaru…Lanster-san…is she in trouble." Ginga appeared holding Subaru's purse and coat.

"Yes, she is."

"I see. Well it's late so the spanking will have to wait until tomorrow." She gently pulled Subaru away from Teana. She put the coat over Subaru's shoulders. "Sorry for the trouble Lanster-san."

Subaru was quiet as Ginga put her arm around her and led her out of the bar. She was staggering heavily. The booze had finally caught up to her and her brain wasn't working anymore.

Ginga watched Teana out of the corner of her eye. Her sister could really pick them. "Dumbass." She punched her sister lightly in the arm.

"Wow, itsss like the alcyhol finally hit me."

"Just a hunch but….I'd say it hit you quite a while ago. If you feel like you're going to be sick try and spew away from me."

"No promisssses."

Ginga lightly punched Subaru in the stomach while glancing over her shoulder.

_Maybe I should put Subaru in a cab and stay for a few more minutes. Lanster-san looked really angry and Subaru had her hand in it…but they don't know me at all…maybe if I just go back and apologize for Subaru's behaviour it'll diffuse the situation…somehow…_

* * *

Kenta's Pub

11:05 PM

Teana POV

* * *

"It's late Fate. Lets go home." I gently put my hand out her shoulder.

Fate ducked away from me and picked up her cue. She bent down and began to line up another shot.

"Fate?"

"I'm not a f^cking child!" She slammed her hands down on the pool table.

"What?" Where did that outburst come from? She tipped a glass to her mouth and glared at me. "What do you think you're doing!" I held out my hand and stared her down. She'd had better put that glass in my hand or so help me I'm gonna…

"No." She placed it to her lips again. "I do this all the time. Why are you mad now?"

"Fate…don't be a brat. You know how hard it is to get you out of bed in the morning? You need your sleep. You're still growing…"

"F^ck you."

"We're going back if I have to drag you by the hair of your head…NOW…COME…ON!"

She jumped over a small table and was suddenly halfway across the bar. My mind couldn't keep up but my body obviously did as I found myself in hot pursuit barely a few feet back from her.

She lunged for the door and threw it open and turned for a brief second, probably to see if she had time to slam it in my face but my hand brushed against her shoulder in the process and she made a hard right around the corner of the building.

I don't know how a smoker who never exercises can run so fast but my tubby butt was falling behind. There was a chain link fence up ahead blocking the alleyway but Fate was still running at it full speed.

Fate jumped at the fence, clambering up over it and down the other side without so much as a break in pace. Who would've known she could climb like a monkey? You can tell a lot about a person on how they clamber over a chain link fence. What kind of life they've led, how in shape they are. Like for examples; the chances of me getting my fat ass over that fence was like the chances of a camel passing through the eye of a needle.

It was chilly and damp and I shuttered in the darkness as I listened to Fate's now far off footsteps.

"Landster-san." Ginga walked up besides me. "I'm very sorry for my sister's behaviour tonight but you broke her heart pretty badly."

"..." I broke her heart? What? Is that why she was acting like she was. I could feel face burning already.

"It's really not like her to drink on a weeknight and especially when she has work in the morning." Ginga looked up at the night sky. "I know she's a handful...but try to be nice to her even if you don't feel the same way about her and she does about you." She bowed slightly and then with a little wave, she was gone again.

This was going to be a long night...a very long night.

* * *

I bopped my head against the steering wheel. I couldn't find Fate anywhere. She wasn't with the ruffians at the park. She wasn't hiding out in the parking garage below our building. She wasn't hiding at the school….or at least I couldn't find her there.

I would give anything to go back up to my room and snuggle back into the war embrace of my bed. Two hours of sleep was not enough to function on…more things adding to my troubles.

Not to mention the lovely conversation with Kana's mother or was it her older sister when I brought her home. If a teacher brought your daughter home…slightly drunk and flush looking….in the middle of the night wouldn't you be happy someone had the sense to take care of her and bring her home.

"Gah!" I bopped my head against the steering wheel again. "I hope that scenario sounds better than it did in my head. Kana? Why must you hug me at such inappropriate times?"

I better go before any of my students see me out here trying to bash my brains out on the steering wheel. I trudged my way into the building threw open the office door and dove into my chair. Administrative duties be damned. I'm having a two hours nap until my class starts.

"Don't get too comfortable." Shamal poked her head into my office. "Chrono wants to see you and he doesn't look very happy."

"Oh?" I got out of my chair slowly…I wasn't expecting to talk to our darling principal so early in the morning and he was such an asshole the last time I talked to him.

"Just go and get it over with." Shamal pushed me out the door. "It's not like he's going to fire you."

I grudgingly knocked on his door and it slid open.

"Teana, please sit down I've been waiting for you for some time. You realize Teachers should be in the building by 8:00am?" He had his head propped up on his arms with a file with my name on it next to him.

"With all due respect, I am usually the first one here every morning. Today I am late by perhaps ten minutes." I took a seat in the uncomfortable chair in front of his desk.

"If you say so…"

"Teana is here at least an hour before you everyday." Shamal said, dropping off a folder on Chrono's desk and then quickly leaving.

"….yes….well…I'd like to do a performance review with you today. As a fairly new teacher I think I will be useful for your development." He flicked open my folder. No doubt the only way he would know anything at all about what I do on a daily basis.

"What do you do during your administrative periods?"

"I do quite a lot. I deal with parents and any students who get sent to the office. I take care teacher's leave and I book substitutes. I meet with the special education teachers and guidance councillors and listen to their concerns…or any other teachers that want to talk to me. I also patrol the school grounds and hallways to make sure….

"You do all of that?" Maybe it was just me but he sounded incredulous.

"I'm not finished."

"There have been some concerns about what you are doing in your office when the curtains are drawn and the door is locked." His voice sounded a little shaky like he was getting worked up.

"If the door is locked it means that I'm not in there. I leave the door slightly ajar when I'm in there speaking to someone whether it is a student, parent, or staff member. All of my curtains are never closed."

"You're acting as if…maybe…you are paranoid about something." He grinned at me.

"And you are trying to incriminate me about something…."

Your professionalism has come under scrutiny to say the least…not to mention that you are living with a student!" The sudden yell made me almost jump out of my chair.

"Would you like to hear the story or are you just going to yell at me?"

"I don't want to hear any stories you have to tell. What you are doing is wrong and needs to be dealt with." He closed my folder. "I am suspending you, with pay, until you fix the situation you are in to my satisfaction." His glare could melt glass. I'm sure Shamal could feel it burning into her through the door.

"What does to your satisfaction mean? What am I going to do throw the poor girl out?"

"That is exactly what it means! Break up with your girlfriend and pretend it never happened and I will welcome you back with open arms. If I ever even hear tell of your little "dates" with students I will make sure you're never hired anywhere in this country as a teacher ever again."

"This is…."

"Get out of my office."

"So who's substituting for me?"

"I'll handle it. Get out!"

My body felt heavy as I pushed myself out of the chair. I tried not to slam Chrono's door as I left but all the windows in our two offices shook with the force.

"Teana…what's wrong." Shamal jumped out of her seat. "Do you need me to hit him? It wouldn't be the first time I've had to."

"I'm on a little paid vacation. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"What? What happened?" Shamal's eyes were wide with concern.

"Apparently I'm dating a student and have to break up with her so I can get my job back." I sighed. I hope she doesn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Whaaaa what? Teana-chan. You can talk to me you know. I'll help you in anyway I can." She latched on to me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you." I hugged her back. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

Before I knew it I was back to my apartment staring at the still absent Fate's things. I can't believe I've gotten a reputation as a ….as a….when it's Nanoha that sleeping with Fate! Is it worth keeping a job that I have that kind of reputation in? If I quit, Fate can stay here without any hassle. Chrono will probably report me to the police if I do though and that will not be pretty even if I am completely innocent. They'll probably talk to the neighbours….they think Fate's my sister….this is not going to end well!

Argggg!

"I've been putting this off for a while…I have to talk to Fate's mother."

* * *

Please review! I love to hear feedback!


End file.
